


Love grows in the rarest of times

by ACTheBlackQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Azkaban, F/F, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2020-10-10 06:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACTheBlackQueen/pseuds/ACTheBlackQueen
Summary: It’s been years since the war has been over and Hermione is living a quiet life. That is until Harry comes to her with an unusual requestTags will be added as the story progresses, It will have multiple chapters. Don’t like don’t read!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please enjoy this story and let me know what you know what you think in the comments below. I don't own anything

It has been a few years since the war had been over. Hermione had taken a job at the ministry in the Department of Mysteries specializing in ancient ruins and wards. Hermione has been throwing herself into work, trying to forget about everything. She had not spoken to Harry or Ron in a while, that is why it came as a surprise when her assistant told her that Harry was waiting for her in her office.

‘’Harry what a surprise, what brings you here?’’ She walks over to him and gives him a hug; it has been too long.

‘’It has been so long I thought I stop by; you look good Hermione.’’

‘’Why do I get the feeling you didn’t just step by for pleasantries?’’

‘’I wanted to invite you to dinner at my house tonight, there are some things I want to ask you.’’

Hermione had no clue as to what he was talking about, but she doesn’t have any plans tonight.

‘’Sure, why not, is seven alright? I still have some work that needs to be finished.’’

‘’That sounds good, I will leave you to it then. I will see you tonight.’’

Harry walks out of her office and Hermione goes about her day. She leaves the office a little early, that way she has enough time to get ready. From the money she was rewarded after the war she bought a very nice studio apartment in muggle London. She could live the rest of her day’s like royalty without having to work. But her passion to learn never left her, that is why she started to work at the ministry.

Hermione arrives at Harry’s, he renovated Sirius’s old house and has been living there ever since they finished school. Harry much like Ron went on and became an Auror. She knocks on the door and Kreacher opens it.

‘’Master is waiting for you in the dining room’’

‘’Thank you Kreacher, I know my way.’’

She walks through the corridor towards the dining room but when she walks in something makes her freeze. Harry is sitting in a chair near the fireplace but there next to him on the ground is none other then Draco Malfoy. Harry is reading the daily prophet and simultaneously petting Draco’s head. Hermione notices that he is wearing a very thin silver collar. But the most curious thing about this all is that Draco is supposed to be in Azkaban with all the other supporters of Voldemort. 

‘’Good evening Harry, you didn’t tell me you had another guest.’’  
Harry puts down his paper and Draco as if awakened from his peaceful state of mind turns his head so fast she fears he mid give himself a whiplash. He stares at her with a petrified look, then he looks down at the carpet and she can almost see the blush on his cheeks. Harry stand up from his chair and gives her another hug.

‘’Sorry I didn’t tell you before, but I was afraid you wouldn’t agree to meet otherwise.’’

‘’Why did you want to meet then Harry?’’

‘’Let us take a seat, we’ll discus this further during dinner’’

Kreacher had prepared the table with all sorts of foods. They take a seat and as before Draco sits down on the floor besides Harry. ‘’Alright now can you please tell me what this is all about? I thought Draco is supposed to be in Azkaban last I checked…’’ Hermione sees Draco stiffen a bit and without saying anything Harry strokes his hair. It seems so natural it unsettles her a bit. 

‘’Well he was but a while ago Kingsley approached me, saying that because of the war by law we were allowed to claim our rewards. I thought he was talking about the money we received, and I told him so. But her was talking about a different reward. I could claim one of the death eaters in Azkaban. The idea was off-putting in the least and I told him he had gone completely bonkers. He gave me some books and papers and told me to think about it.’’

Harry takes a sip from his wine before continuing. ‘’After reading all that he gave me I gave it a chance, I went back to the ministry and I started the process. I didn’t know how it would go and I didn’t know who I would claim. I went over to Azkaban a few times and Malfoy caught my eye, a few months later and we find ourselves in this situation.’’

Hermione looks skeptical for a moment ‘’And he just accepted it, I highly doubt that…’’

‘’We had our struggles but being in Azkaban for so long took its toll on him. It may have taken him some time to get used to the situation, but it is a lot better then that place. There are still some things we have to overcome, but we will get there.’’

‘’But now the million-galleon question, where do I come in?’’

‘’Draco, why don’t you take the lead?’’

Draco looks up at Hermione ‘’I know this is all a shock to you and you certainly don’t ow me anything but… but…’’ ‘’Go ahead Draco, it’s alright.’’ ‘’But I wanted to ask you if you could do the same for my mother as Pot… Harry did for me?’’

‘’Let me get this straight, not only did you spring this all on me in one night. But above all else you want me to claim your mother, Narcissa Malfoy?? Have you both completely lost you bloody minds?’’ Hermione stands from her place at the table getting ready to leave them, but Harry stands up to.

‘’Hermione please hear us out? And if you still think us crazy, you can leave, and we will never talk about this again alright?’’ Hermione lets out a huff and sits down again.

‘’It’s been 5 years and I’m not aloud to visit her. She cannot survive much longer in there Hermione; I can feel it. I know what it is like, I still have nightmares. I don’t know anyone that would be able to help me and then Harry mention you.’’  
‘’And you want my help, help from the filthy mudblood?’’

‘’I shouldn’t have said that, I – I’m so sorry’’

‘’Okay, let me think about it and read everything Harry was given by Kingsley. I’ll let you both know by tomorrow. ‘’ Hermione wishes them good night and leaves through the floo.

XXX

Hermione took the day of, that way she could place all her focus on the researched that lay ahead of her. She reads for hours upon hours, if she decided that she would claim Narcissa Malfoy that would mean she would take on a slave of sorts. But it is up to her and decide what that would entitle precisely. She had seen the desperate look in Draco’s eyes, she did really feel for him.  
She made her decision; she steps into the floo and goes over to Harry. Upon arriving she saw Harry sitting in the same chair as before. He puts down his paper before looking up. 

‘’I will help you Draco, I will go to Kingsley and tell him I would like to claim my reward. I will claim Narcissa Malfoy’’


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Hermione walks to Kinsley’s office, his secretary is sitting at her desk just outside his office. ‘’Good morning Hermione, what can I do for you today?’’

‘’Good morning Loreen, is Kingsley in yet?’’

‘’Yes, but he will be leaving for a meeting in halve an hour…’’

‘’This won’t take long, promise.’’

She walks into the office and sees Kingsley sitting at his desk reading over some papers. Apparently he hears her enter because he looks up and towards her before smiling. ‘’Hermione what a pleasant surprise! To what do I owe the pleasure of a visit?’’

‘’Good Morning Sir, there are some things I want to talk to you about. Your secretary sat you don’t have long before your meeting, but this won’t take long’’

‘’No problem take a seat. What did you want to talk about?’’

‘’I got a visit from Harry the other day, he invited me over for dinner. And when I got there, there was someone else there to, I think you can guess who that was.’’

He lets out a breath and replies ‘’Draco Malfoy I presume’’

‘’Correct. Harry told me about the day you approached him. He asked me, well Draco asked me, if I would be willing to do the same for his mother. You see he is very worried about her. The next day I read all the papers you gave Harry and I told him I was willing to help him.’’

‘’Well that is certainly a very odd turn of events. So, you are her to start the prosses of…’’

‘’Of claiming Narcissa Malfoy sir.’’

‘’I see.’’

‘’But before we start the paperwork I wanted to know one thing.’’

‘’And what is that?’’

‘’Why did you approach Harry that day, I assumed that you were more than contend to leave all the death eaters in Azkaban. Was I wrong in my assumption?’’

‘’No, not entirely… you see I have to visit that god-awful place for business to see if everything is still in order. The more I visited the more I saw that not everyone deserves to stay in there. That maybe some could be rehabilitated of some sort. So, Harry was my trail subject, if everything would go well than maybe more could be put into a project of some sort.’’

Hermione smiled at him ‘’Well that sounds like a wonderful idea! I’m willing to give it a try and maybe that way more people can start the program and more people can get out of Azkaban. Still make something of there lives, a little forgiveness goes a long way.’’

‘’Indeed, it does.’’

‘’Well sir tell me, what does the project entitle exactly?’’

Kinsley explains that the person in question would be put on a strict house arrest. They would only be aloud a wand for basic spells and their keeper would keep it in their possession at all times. They can come and go as they please as long as the keeper is with them or an assigned Auror. They will have objectives that need to be met, like work and therapy. But it needed to be understood by both parties that this is for all intents and purposes a binding magical contract that states that the keeper is responsible for its assigned prisoner. That every legal of medical decision that needed to be made will henceforth be made by the keeper. And that after completing the projects the prisoner would be granted there freedom under the ownership of their keeper. They will be owned and supervised by their keeper for ever after signing the contract. That way the ministry hopes thy will stay on the right path and be able to live a good life. 

‘’If you both agree all property and assets of the prisoner will be transfer to your name and you will be completely responsible for their actions and health until death do you apart so to say.’’

‘’I understand sir, when can I go and see her. I want to get her out as fast as I can, she will have a long road ahead of her as it is…’’

‘’I will have all the paperwork finished at the end of the day. If all goes well you will be able to have dinner together tonight.’’

‘’Thank you sir I appreciate it. Well I must be going now; I still have a lot of work. Good day sir’’

‘’Good day Hermione, I will see you later today.’’

Hermione goes back to her office and starts working on her latest project. Some ruins wore found over in Egypt that archeologist couldn’t identify. With some help of magic, she got herself on the team and is now slowly trying to figure out what they mean.

She has been so busy with work that she completely lost track of time. She didn’t even notice Kinsley and Harry walk into her office, at least not until Kinsley dropped an enormous stack of papers on her desk. It scared her so much so that she let out a little yelp.

‘’Harry, Kingsley? What time is it, o my that is late! I must have lost track of time.’’

‘’What are you working on that has you so distracted?’’ Harry asked her trying to peak at the papers on her desk.

She closed the book with a smack ‘’Just some unknown ruins nothing special.’’

‘’Well if you all finished up here we can leave for Azkaban. Do take the papers with you, we can read and sign everything ones we’re there. If she agrees that is.’’ Kingsley turns around and goes over to the floo, before taking some powder and leaving for Azkaban.

Harry and Hermione do the same, they exist the fireplace into a small office. They are greeted by the head guard. ‘’Good evening Sir, what brings you and your company here this evening.’’

‘’Earlier I send over a request to have Miss Narcissa Black former Malfoy released into the custody of Hermione Granger. She will be the second one to start the project.’’

‘’Well aren’t the Malfoy’s lucky…’’

‘’I’m sorry sir but did you say former Malfoy, I didn’t know she got divorced…’’

‘’She didn’t, Lucius killed himself three weeks ago and she requested to have her name changes back to Black.’’

‘’Killed himself, how?’’

‘’He starved himself, quit a painful way to go…’’

‘’Wait that means that Narcissa owns everything Lucius did?’’

‘’That is correct, now if you will follow me we don’t have all night.’’

All this information had to take a place in her head, thankfully it was a pretty long walk. Narcissa’s cell is all the way in the back. ‘’Well this is it, Cell 437. Prisoner 102487 stand up and walk to the middle of the room, you’ve got visitors!’’

Hermione takes a peek through the bars of the door and what she sees scars her a bit… Narcissa looks really bad, she is very skinny, and she looks like she hasn’t slept in years. Hermione sees her flinch at the sound of the guard, she doesn’t get a lot of visitors she assumes.

XXX

Narcissa hears the loud rumbling voice of the guard and she flinches. They are not very friendly, as friendly as the dementors that fly around…. She stand up and almost falls back down again, slowly she makes her way over to the middle of the room. She knows he is making fun of her; no one visits her. But she doesn’t want to anger him, otherwise she will not get her dinner tonight. She learned that fast enough when she got in here. When she is standing in the middle of her cell the door opens and who steps in surprises her.

XXX

The guard opens the door for her, and she steps into the very dark and very cold cell. And there in the middle of the cell is standing Narcissa Black. ’’Good evening Madam Black’’

Narcissa looks at her but doesn’t say anything. The look on her face Hermione can not place. ‘’I’m here to offer you a proposal, the same one that was offered to Draco.’’

That seems to get a reaction from her, Hermione wants to say some more but before she can she feels it. The freezing cold and that feeling like you will never be happy again. Apparently the dementors are making their round and decided they will take a visit to Narcissa’s cell. Before anyone can react it is inside the cell and making its way over to Narcissa, she shrinks away and lets out a terrified sound. It breaks Hermione’s hart; she looks so terrified. Hermione really can’t imagine what it would be like being in Narcissa’s shoes.

Hermione reacts quickly, she steps in front of the now kneeling Narcissa, takes out her wand and points it straight at the dementors ‘’Expecto Patronum!’’ The always happy otter makes its way over to the dementor and chases it from the cell. ‘’What the hell was that?!’’

‘’I’m so sorry ma’am that was not supposed to happen…’’

Before Hermione can say anything else she feels someone hug her legs really tight. She looks down and she sees Narcissa holding her for dear life, she is trembling, and Hermione can see the fresh tear tracks on her cheeks. ‘’P-Please I-I-I’ll do any-anything b-but don’t leave me here p-p-please…’’ she lets out a sob and her voice sounds really rough; she must not have used it for a while.

Hermione very carefully puts down her hand and strokes her hair, this seems to calm her down some. ‘’I wasn’t planning on it Cissa’’ Hermione helps her up and they all make there way out of the cell and to the office. They sit down and Hermione lets Narcissa sit very close to her on the sofa. 

‘’Alright let me explain everything to you madam Black…’’

‘’W-Where do I sign?’’

‘’Don’t you want to here what the contract and the project entitles. It will have a very big impact on you, on us…’’ Hermione says but she feels Narcissa shake her head against her shoulder.

‘’I-I just want t-to get out o-of here, please…’’ 

‘’Alright, all the Malfoy and Black assets will be transferred to you miss Granger. Tomorrow you Auror will visit your home to take all the necessary steps and she will also bring you Madam Black’s wand. I trust you will enlighten madam Black on the rest of the information?’’

‘’I will sir’’

They both signed and felt the contract take hold. Narcissa closes her eyes and lets out a big breath, she relaxes a little at the idea she will be leaving today, everything is better than this. Hermione feels the rush trough her veins from the magic, she leans over towards Narcissa and whispers ‘’I’ll explain everything in detail once we get home alright. I think some food and a hot bath will do you some good’’

They make there way over to the fireplace and go there separate ways. She has a feeling this will be a long night and a long road.


	3. Chapter 3

They arrive at Hermione’s house, she chose to floo to the fireplace in the living room. It is a very welcoming and cozy room and she hopes it will give Narcissa the feeling that she is home. They step out of the floo and Hermione turns to look at Narcissa. But Narcissa has her back to her and is admiring the room. Now that she owns the wealth of Malfoy and Back, maybe Narcissa would like to live in one of those houses instead? She looks to be lost in her thoughts and startles a bit when Hermione starts to talk to her.

‘’I bought the place after I finished Hogwarts. I needed to spend some of the money I got, and I always wanted a studio of my own. I know it’s a muggle neighborhood, but it feels like home.’’  
When Narcissa didn’t say anything, Hermione continued.

‘’I know it is not much compared to what your used to, but it is home.’’

‘’No, no it is very lovely. I’m just not used to a warm and safe place anymore... not since... him... and not since Azkaban.’’

‘’I can’t even imagine how that must have been, what you had to go through.’’

‘’It was just a bad as you having to be on the run because of some people you don’t even really know...’’

Hermione doesn’t know what to say to that. Her life had not been easy, but she also learnt a lot, about the world and herself. She doesn’t blame Narcissa but apparently Narcissa does blame herself for what Tom and the death eaters did… Hermione walks over to Narcissa and softly takes her hands. She tries to pull away, but Hermione doesn’t let her. After a moment Hermione can feel Narcissa settling down a bit, but she is still not looking at her.

‘’Can you look at me, please?’’ When she finally does Narcissa doesn’t see the anger that she expected to see. The only thing she sees are those warm chocolate brown eyes, full of compassion and understanding and it nearly kills her.

‘’It’s going to be okay; we are going to work through it all, together.’’

Narcissa doesn’t know what to say of how to say it so she just nods her head. Hermione can see a few tears in her eyes and without thinking she hugs Narcissa close. When she lets her go she takes a moment to really look at Narcissa. She is skin and bones and looks a bit sick to be honest…

‘’Why don’t you take a nice long bath, I think it will be good for you. When you’re done go to the dining-room, it’s just here down the hall down the right. We will have some guests for dinner but don’t worry you know them.’’ Hermione smiles at her softly. Narcissa tries to smile back but it doesn’t look more than a grimace. 

Hermione goes downstairs to start dinner; the next thing is going to be to get Narcissa some food. It is almost diner time and she looks like she hasn’t eaten well in a while. She is almost done with cooking when she hears the knocking on the door. She sends her house elf Minnie to open the door. She is about to plate the food when Harry walks in with Draco next to him.

‘’Where is she? Is she okay? Can I see her now please?’’

‘’Good afternoon to you to Draco...’’

“Draco! I told you on the way here that we were going to see her but that you had to calm down, remember what I told you what would happen if you didn’t?’’

Draco looks down ‘’I would have to wait in the hallway until you call me back for dinner...’’

‘’That’s right so go to the hallway and stay there until I call you back. Don’t look at me like that, actions have consequences, or did you not learn that?’’

Draco pulls a face but does as he is asked ‘’Yes sir, I will wait until you call me. Sorry Hermione’’ Hermione watched on as Draco walks towards the hallway and sits down on the floor just outside the kitchen.

‘’Wasn’t that a bit harsh? He is just excited to see his mother after a very long time...’’

‘’No, he knows the rules regardless of the circumstances. I know I seems harsh, but he needs it if we want this dynamic. About that have you decided on that with Narcissa yet?’’

Hermione lets out a breath and shakes her head. ‘’No, I will talk about it with her after you are gone I think.’’ Harry nods and together they go to the dining room with full plates of food.

They put them down and take a seat, only a minute later Narcissa walks in freshly bathed and wearing Hermione’s clothes. A sweatpants and sweater now clean you can really see the toll Azkaban had taken on her. She is very skinny and covert in bruises and marks. Hermione makes a mental note to talk to her about it and give her some potions later. She doesn’t look at anyone when she walks in and keeps standing next to the table waiting to be told what to do. Hermione catches on quickly and mentally slaps herself.

‘’Take a seat Narcissa, anywhere you like.’’ Hermione smiles at her but she doesn’t receive anything more back than a soft nod. When she sits down Hermione can see the prison tattoo on her neck. It’s like Narcissa felt her watching a quickly pulls the sweater tighter around her.

Hermione wanting to get away from the awkward silence tells Harry to go and get Draco. When Hermione says Draco’s name Narcissa seems to fill with new energy. Harry walks back into the room with Draco following closely behind him. Narcissa almost jumps up but then sits down again and looks at Hermione from the corner of her eye, they will have to work on that. Harry holds Draco back a bit and waits for Hermione.

‘’Go give Draco a hug Narcissa, he missed you very much.’’ She doesn’t have to be told twice. Narcissa stands up and almost runs towards Draco. He does the same and Hermione was afraid that they would hurt each other from the force of it.

‘’I missed you so much mother’’

‘’I missed you to so much baby, so much.’’

The stay like tat for a few minutes but after that they take a step back and Narcissa puts her hands onto Draco’s cheeks and takes a good look at him. ‘’You look… better. Is Harry good to you?’’ She softly whispers to him, but Hermione can still hear her as can Harry. ‘’Yes, very good mother, I’m good promise.’’ And that is the first time Hermione has seen her smile since the moment they set foot in the house.

Everyone goes to the table and take a seat. But Narcissa looks a bit strange at Draco when he kneels down next to Harry. She doesn’t want to say anything about it, so she just looks away ant they all start to eat. Hermione had seen Narcissa look at Draco and she is trying to determine what Narcissa’s feelings are towards it. Harry had come up with a plan to see if Narcissa would be apposed to the life Draco had chosen. So, he told Hermione that maybe it would be a good idea to have them over for dinner, that way Hermione could see her reaction.

Dinner is quiet apart from some small talk. Hermione had not given Narcissa much food, she was afraid she would be sick if given to much at once. She decided that for the time being she would keep it at more smaller meals over the course of the day. During dinner Hermione snuck little peeks at Narcissa who was doing the same with Draco. Hermione couldn’t really place the look on her face but to her it looked like wonder and jealousy… Harry is not aware or is ignoring the whole situation. He is very peacefully feeding Draco his dinner and they seem to be in their own little world. They finish dinner and Hermione gives everyone there dessert.

‘’That was very good Hermione I didn’t know you could cook?’’ Harry says to her. Hermione giggles a bit.

‘’Well surprise! I had to do something with all that time on my hands and the food from the microwave started to get boring.’’

They go into the living room and Hermione starts a fire. They talk and Draco and Narcissa get a chance to catch up a bit. It is getting late and Hermione can see Narcissa getting tiered, het eyes are starting to drop and she is leaning heavily against the couch. Hermione softly puts down her wine on the table and leans over to Harry. ‘’I think someone is getting tired.’’ Hermione smiles and nod over to the duo. ‘’Ahh yes and I think she is not the only one. We are going to go home; we had a lovely time. Don’t be a stranger alright?’’ ‘’We’ll be in touch, I promise.’’

Harry goes over to Draco and with some persuasion he manages to get him to go with him. They all say there goodbyes and Hermione and Narcissa watch as they leave. S the door closes Hermione turns to Narcissa. ‘’Did you have a fun night tonight?’’

‘’Y-yes I did.’’

‘’Good, that’s good.’’ Hermione sees Narcissa yawn and cuddle into the couch a little more.

‘’You seem tired, lets go upstairs and get you settled.’’ She nods, Hermione walks over to her and helps het up. Narcissa leans into her and together they walk to the bedroom. Hermione helps her sit down on the bed, she pulls down the blanket and tucks it around Narcissa. Her eyes re closing and Hermione starts to leave the room, but before she reaches the door she hears Narcissa call her.

‘’P-please d-don’t leave me alone… in the dark… please stay?’’

Hermione walks beck to the bed and sits next to Narcissa. She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and Narcissa’s eyes flutter close again and she leans into the touch. ‘’Narcissa, we really need to talk…’’

‘’I know but I don’t want to be alone. Will you please stay I promise we’ll talk in the morning.’’

The pleading look in her eyes makes Hermione not want to leave her. She makes quick work of her pants and hoodie and climes into bed behind Narcissa. Hermione pulls the blankets around them and sneaks her arms around Narcissa and pulls her close. She feels Narcissa relax and hears her let out a breath in complete relaxation. They really need to talk about all this but for now Hermione is satisfied knowing that Narcissa is safe and relaxed. Hermione watches her chest rise and fall for a while before succumbing into sleep herself.


	4. Chapter 4

When Hermione wakes up she is a bit confused as to what woke her up in the first place. Hermione looks at the clock on the wall and sees it’s only 3 o’clock at night… That is when she hears it, someone whimpering and moaning. Then it turns into screams and sobs. 

‘’Please he is just a boy… please leave us alone!’’

When Hermione turns she can see the tear tracks on her cheeks, and she is tossing and turning. Hermione places her hand on Narcissa’s shoulder and notices that her shirt is wet with sweat. Narcissa seems to get more frantic at being touched but it is obvious she is having a very bad nightmare. Hermione tries a different approach and softly strokes her hand up and down Narcissa’s stomach. 

‘’Shh it’s okay… Shh go back to sleep, you’re okay.’’

It takes a bit but after a while Narcissa calms down. She turns and snuggles into Hermione and to her surprise she lets out a tiny whine when Hermione doesn’t let her close enough. Hermione pulls her close and with a content sign they go to sleep.

The next time Hermione wakes the sunlight is streaming into the bedroom and it is almost 10 o’clock. Narcissa has wrapped herself around Hermione’s waist, she looks peaceful. Hermione smiles at her and softly strokes the hair away from her face. Narcissa wakes from the soft touch and when she opens her eyes she looks straight into warm chocolate brown eyes.

‘’Hi, good morning.’’

‘’H-hi…’’

‘’Did you sleep alright?’’

‘’Y-yeah fine, just fine…’’

‘’Cissa… could we please be honest? Are you sure?’’

The look on Hermione’s face made her rethink her answer ‘’I had a nightmare but for some reason I felt save and the dream stopped…’’

‘’I tried to comfort you, apparently it worked.’’ Hermione answered sheepishly 

‘’W-Well thank you… for… for that.’’

Narcissa looks away before Hermione can see her blush she hides her face against Hermione’s side. Hermione giggles at her before extracting herself from Narcissa. ‘’Well it’s getting late, lets get out of bed and eat breakfast. And we can have that talk after breakfast.’’ She steps out of bed and starts to get dressed. ‘’I had my house elf Minnie get all your clothes from the Malfoy manor; they are in the wardrobe over there. I will see you in the kitchen.’’ Hermione smiles at her before leaving de room.

When Narcissa finally comes into the kitchen Hermione almost finished with breakfast. It smells divine, Narcissa walks over to Hermione to look what she is cooking. Hermione hears het coming and smiles before answering the question that she knows is coming.

‘’I’m making small pancakes with some strawberries and blueberries on the side.’’ 

‘’Haven’t eaten that before, but it smells really good.’’

‘’I’m just about finished why don’t you sit down, and I will get the rest ready.’’ Hermione smiles at her and she gets a small smile in return. Narcissa sits down at a little table next to the window. She looks outside at all the people walking by, she gets so distracted by it that she doesn’t notice Hermione sitting down until she touches her arm. Narcissa jumps a bit and looks at Hermione startled.

‘’I’m sorry didn’t mean to scare you.’’

‘’N-no, I’m sorry I was just looking outside’’

They eat there breakfast in a comfortable silence. Hermione took a few days off to get everything settled. She still has a lot of vacation days left and she is planning on using them right now. Narcissa can use a friendly face and she can do with some rest. She really seems to like the pancakes and even a little think like that makes Hermione very happy this morning.

‘’I couldn’t help but notice you were looking at Draco a lot yesterday during dinner.’’

Narcissa freezes and the whole room felt a few degrees colder. She puts her nose in the air and scrunches up her face, that was not the reaction Hermione was hoping for. ‘’I wasn’t intrigued if that was what you were thinking. Quite frankly it was repulsive, our family should never lower themselves like that!’’

Hermione doesn’t know what to say to that, it seems the whole situation struck a nerve and a very sensitive one at that. The idea of submission is repulsive even though she has been doing it basically her whole life. Hermione starts to wonder is she knows this or if it is a subconscious thing.

‘’Narcissa you do know that your family have sunken lower than that? I would even dare to say by doing what Draco did he has regained some of his precious status!’’

‘’How dare you! We fought hard to stay alive, the only problem was that we were on the wrong side once more in our lives! All you people think you are so high and mighty? Well guess what, you were just lucky.’’ Narcissa spits back at her. This was not the way Hermione had planed for this conversation to go.

‘’Narcissa I really don’t want to fight with you… We really need to talk about how we are going to proceed. But I can see that this will go nowhere at the moment. So… I’m going to clean everything up and after that you can find me in the library.’’

Hermione stands up from the table, stakes the plates up and puts everything in the sink. She cleans the table with a quick spell and leaves the room without waiting for an answer. She had watched her yesterday and her instincts are never wrong. Either she is not ready to face her feelings or she’s not aware of them. So, she makes a plan, for the time being Hermione is going to force Narcissa to make all the decisions. Hermione is not going to make them for her anymore. She is certain of the fact that after so many years Narcissa doesn’t know how to be in control and she expects her not to know how to manage that.

Hermione sits down in her favorite chair in the library. It’s a very old chair but large enough to snuggle into. She picks up one of the books about Egypt and starts reading. She doesn’t know how long it has been but when she looks up again Narcissa is sitting on the couch. Hermione didn’t even hear her enter and it seemed Narcissa didn’t want to interrupt while she was busy reading. Hermione looks at her and puts down her book before waiting. After a few more minutes of silence Narcissa very hesitantly starts to speak. 

‘’I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean to snap at you like that… When did you want to have that talk?’’

‘’Apology accepted! And whenever you feel like it, you come to me and we’ll talk.’’

That got the reaction Hermione was hoping for. She looks confused and unclear on how to go on. Hermione doesn’t want to waste the opportunities and picks up her book again and starts reading once more. It feels like hours but eventually Hermione hears Narcissa again.

‘’C-can we talk now?’’

Hermione puts down her book again and looks at Narcissa. She is wringing her hands and looks al around very uncomfortable. But Hermione is not going to let it go as easy as that. 

‘’Now is not really a good time… I really want to finish this chapter and Harry will be bringing Draco around for lunch.’’

‘’Ooh okay… Another time than? Does anything need to be done of prepared before lunch?’’

‘’Haven’t given it much thought yet but you’re a smart woman I’m sure you can figure it out. I will see you later after I finish this.’’ Hermione smiles at her and she has to suppress a giggle at the look on Narcissa’s face. She looks like a kid who’s lost its mom in the store, a combination of fright and confusion. Hermione goes back to reading and Narcissa leaves her alone.

It has been like that until the door bel rings. Every time Narcissa came to ask for direction Hermione would more or less tell her to do it on her own. What to make for lunch, which plates to use, how to set the table and even what to wear. By the time the bell rings Narcissa is a nerves wrack, she is agitated and if Hermione didn’t know any better she would say she is about to start crying.

Hermione doesn’t like this any more than Narcissa seems to, but she also knows how high her pride is and that arguing will only result in anger and hatred. Narcissa needs to figure this out on her own or it will never work, she will only fight it. There is always the option of her just working and nothing more, but Hermione knows that will not be enough and that is not what she needs. Harry was right about that, but even is a little force worked for Draco she also understands that it will end in a disaster for her and Narcissa. So, the high road it is, doesn’t make it any less excruciating to watch though…

Hermione opens the door and lets them in, Harry hugs her and Draco is almost bouncing on his feet.  
‘’Well hello, how have you been?’’

‘’Good as always, Draco why don’t you go and find Narcissa.’’ Her doesn’t have to be told twice, he almost runs away into the kitchen.

‘’How are things here, how did that talk go?’’

Hermione looks down and that is all the answer he needs. ‘’She didn’t take it well did she?’’

‘’No not really and maybe I was to rash when I said that I saw he looking at Draco yesterday.’’

Harry laughs a bit at her but stops when she hits his arm ‘’Aww, no need to be violent. Look She is not like Draco, if you push her she will fight you. I can see it from a mile away, the idea peeks her interested but she doesn’t know why, and I think she is scared and that makes that she doesn’t want to know.’’

‘’Yeah I thought something like that. That is way I stopped giving her direction, since this morning she has been making every decision. I thought maybe if she gets uncomfortable enough that she might start talking to me or at least give in.’’

‘’Smart, lets she if we can speed that up a bit during lunch today.’’

Harry and Hermione find mother and son talking in the kitchen. The table is already set, and everyone takes a seat much like before. They eat lunch and talk for a bit. ‘’Kinsley let me know that he is starting his program with some more people.’’

‘’Harry that is great news!’’

‘’We’ll see but it is a start.’’

Harry has given Draco a plate with some fruits and other sweet thing. From the corner of his eye her sees Narcissa watching them. He noticed her following the same directions as he is giving Draco. To test it out he tells Draco he has had enough and to put the plate on the table. Draco looks a bit confused but does as he is told. It doesn’t surprise him when her sees Narcissa do the same. Looks like the need to follow direction is to much and now that Hermione isn’t giving her any she needs to find something else. Harry and Hermione look at each other but keep talking and eating. She does notice Narcissa looking at her as to say something. They finish and without asking Hermione cleans the table.

Hermione makes some thee for everyone and they move to the living room. For the next few hours Harry makes sure to give Draco as much orders as he can think of. Every time he does he sees Narcissa look at them and then at Hermione, but she doesn’t look back at her. She seems to get more unnerved by the second and it all goes south when Draco askes her if she wants to go shopping.

‘’I-I don’t know Draco…’’ She looks at Hermione again, but she just keeps talking to Harry. Now Draco notices to and looks at Hermione. He catches her eye and asked him what he wants to ask. 

‘’Mom can come with us shopping right Hermione?’’

‘’That is not my decision to make, your mom has to decide for herself if she wants to go.’’ Hermione looks over at her.

‘’But there is still stuff to be done and we haven’t talked yet…’’ Narcissa tries her best to get Hermione to make the decision for her but she won’t let her.

‘’Well as I said before you decide when you want to have that talk. And I’m not going to tell you what to do, you can decide for yourself can’t you?’’

‘’So, mum what do you say, shall we go shopping then? Come on it will be so much fun.’’

When she doesn’t answer Hermione decides to push it a bit. ‘’Do decide though Narcissa, the stores close in a couple of hours.’’

Draco stand up and goes to his mother, he pick up her hand and tries to drag her with him. ‘’Come on then it will be fun!’’ Hermione can see her break, hell even Harry can see it happen. She rips her hand away from Draco and takes a few steps back. ‘’Don’t you want to go with me?’’

‘’What’s wrong Narcissa, don’t you want to go out?’’

‘’I don’t know alright! I don’t know!’’

Draco takes a step close towards his mom, but she steps back just as fast before shaking her head. Hermione can see tears of frustration building up in her eyes and before anyone can say anything she storms out of the room. They hear a loud bang and then total silence. Draco stands there helplessly before looking at them. 

‘’I don’t know what I did wrong…’’

‘’You did nothing wrong Draco. There are some things me and you mom need to work out and we had a bit of a fight this morning, so I decided to push her in a different way.’’

‘’You gave her a choice.’’

‘’I did, and it is all a bit much I think.’’

‘’You better go to her Hermione and we better leave you to it. Keep me posted alright and good luck.’’ Harry smiles at her and together with Draco he leaves.

Hermione goes upstairs and walks up to the door of Narcissa’s room. She knocks and when she doesn’t get an answer she opens it. Narcissa is sitting on the floor in a corner with her knees pulled up to her chest. Hermione walks into the room and sits down on the bed.

‘’Let’s have that talk, come and sit next to me please.’’

When Narcissa shakes her head, she tells her again ‘’Narcissa come her, it wasn’t a question.’’  
This time she stands up and goes over to Hermione before sitting down as told. Hermione can see some of the tension leaving her shoulders. Hermione pulls her into a hug and that is when the floodgates open. She starts sobbing and clings tightly to Hermione, who starts rocking her.

‘’Shhhh… it’s alright. That was a bit of a stressful day wasn’t it?’’ She feels Narcissa nod against her shoulder. ‘’Yeah I thought it would be… shall we have that talk now?’’ She feels her nod again.

‘’The contract that we signed stated that you would effectively be mine. What did you think that meant?’’ When Narcissa shrugs her shoulders, Hermione goes on. ‘’You’ll have to decide if you want what Draco has of if you want a work ethic only. You have to know that you can’t be with anyone, the contract doesn’t allow it, I’m sorry.’’ They stay quiet for a moment.

‘’You said you are appalled to the idea, but you don’t seem to realize you have been following orders your who life. I thought forcing you to choose would make you realize that, I didn’t think it would stress you out so much. What happened today?’’

‘’I don’t know…’’

‘’I think you do, the sooner we talk about it the easier it all will be…’’

‘’I LIKED IT OKAY! I wanted what he has, and I shouldn’t!! I have never been in control of anything in my life and it sickens me that I would want something like that. But I can’t help it! I’m afraid I do something wrong and that makes me nerves and then something does go wrong I get more panicked. But if someone else takes control I don’t worry, it’s relaxing.’’

‘’It scares you, to give up control indefinitely doesn’t it?’’

‘’I-I just don’t… I don’t…’’ she takes a breath ‘’I don’t want…’’ but when she doesn’t go on Hermione steps in.

‘’You don’t want to be treated like all those years before.’’

Narcissa tears up again and hides her face in Hermione’s shoulder. Hermione hugs her close and rocks her for a bit. ‘’If we do this I promise you it will be different. We will talk about everything and we do have to follow the contract and rules, but it will never be like before. Do you trust me?’’

She feels Narcissa nod her head ‘’I need to hear you say it.’’ Narcissa looks up at her  
‘’So, what do you say, shall we go for it, together?’’ ‘’All right let’s do it. I trust you’’


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> Here is the new chapter. I've got a bit of a writer's block on this one but I did my best, hope you like it.  
Let me know what you think!

She feels Narcissa nod her head ‘’I need to hear you say it.’’ Narcissa looks up at her  
‘’So, what do you say, shall we go for it, together?’’ ‘’All right let’s do it. I trust you’’

‘’Let’s go downstairs and discus the details, our Auror will be here later this evening to hand over your wand and discuss some things.’’

Hermione stands up and holds out her hand for Narcissa to take. She smiles a bit before taking the offer hand and together they walk to the library and sit down on the couch. Hermione turns a bit as to look straight at Narcissa before taking her hands again.

‘’Alright there are a few things, I don’t know the extend of Draco’s arrangement with Harry, but can you tell me what you would want?’’

Narcissa blushes almost beet red before looking down at her hands. ‘’I don’t really know…’’

‘’that’s okay. When the Auror comes we are going to inform him of her that we want a mistress/sub ethic…’’ Narcissa interrupts her before she can say more ‘’Why does it matter anyway?’’

‘’Its maters because with a work ethic only, you will only work for me. You will have your own room at all times, no physical contact. As your boss it will not be my job to help you with all the personal stuff. You are my legal responsibility and my professional responsibility from 9-5 and that’s that.’’

‘’I would have to do everything on my own except for when I’m at work…’’

‘’Yes. I can’t help you if you get scared like the first night and I really want to be there for you in every way possible.’’ ‘’I know’’

‘’You told me that you like when you don’t have to make decisions. Will you tell me how much you like me to be in control? The contract states that I will be the one that decides everything regarding legal of medical decisions.’’

‘’Everything’’ Narcissa whispers her answers very quietly but Hermione can hear her anyway.

‘’Cissa are you sure, that is a lot of trust…’’ 

‘’Yes, I’m sure. I never had a lot of choices and with the few I had I made a mess of my life…’’ She shakes her head a bit and Hermione can see the beginnings of tears again. A lot of emotions still bottled up, something they will need to work on.

‘’Alright, we can do that. You will work for me at the ministry, I will need someone to help with ruins and I heard that you are pretty good. And maybe in a few months I can get you started at st Mungo’s to train to be a mediwitch.

Narcissa looks up at her with wonder in her eyes ‘’How?’’ Hermione smiles at her. She places her hand on Narcissa’s cheek before softly rubbing it with her thumb. ‘’I read in your file that you wanted to be a mediwitch when you graduated Hogwarts but that Lucius never aloud it. So maybe if your program is going well we can change that.’’

‘’You would do that for me?’’

‘’If you work hard and show me you really want it I will ask Kingsley if he can make it happen.’’

Before Hermione can say anything more Narcissa flings herself into Hermione’s arms. She hugs her close and thanks her, Hermione tells her it’s her pleasure and that everything will work out in time.

‘’Then there is the therapist we have to talk about. The Auror will tell us who it is, and he will give us a list of dates. I will be coming with you because as mistress I have to right to do so.’’ She looks relieved that she doesn’t have to be alone.

‘’One other thing will be your token of ownership. There are many different things we can do, but it will be on you at all times and it has to be visible.’’

‘’Y-You mean like a-a collar?’’

‘’For example, but it can be a regular necklace of even a bracelet.’’ Hermione can see the wheels turn in her head and she know that this is one of the thinks Narcissa shouldn’t have a choice with. ‘’I have decided to go with the collar. It’s a silver one with green emeralds, Slytherins colors, and my name is on the side of it.’’ Narcissa is about to argue but Hermione holds up her hand. ‘’This is not up for discussion.’’ She huffs a bit but otherwise says nothing about it.

‘’There will be some gala’s and parties from the ministry that I will bring you to. You will sleep with me in my room and the Auror will tell us what objectives apart from work need to be met. I already talked to a nurse about your diet, to get you healthy again. I want to discuss rules, apart from the rules regarding the ministry.’’

‘’What rules?’’ she looks so much like a kid its almost comical.

‘’The mistress/sub ethic comes with a contract between us. One that can be revised later but one that makes everything very clear for the both of us. You are my sub and you will have rules, if you break them there will be consequences. So, we will have to agree on all the types of punishments you are comfortable with as well. You don’t have to like them, but I want you to feel safe. On the other hand, the contract will state my responsibilities to you as Mistress’’

‘’O-Okay’’

‘’Good, I already got a contract for us.’’ Narcissa looks at her a bit sheepish ‘’I had a feeling we would end up here.’’ Narcissa takes the papers from Hermione ‘’Before I forget let me add the latest details to it.’’ Hermione get out her wand and taps the stack of papers. ‘’That should do it! I’ll make us some thee, why don’t you read over it.’’

Contract Mistress/sub

Rules sub:  
1\. I will always tell the truth  
2\. I will not be allowed to perform magic without asking first  
3\. I’m prohibited from consuming alcohol without my mistress permission  
4\. I must follow directions fast and efficiently  
5\. I must be with my mistress at all times  
6\. I must ask permission before acting  
7\. I will thank my mistress after punishment  
8\. I must always wear my collar  
9\. My mistress makes al decisions for me  
10\. I’m not allowed to whine or sulk  
11\. I will not speak rudely to my mistress (cursing, yelling, etc.)  
12\. Punishments will only be given at home  
13\. I will kneel when asked of me even in public  
14\. I may use my safe word at any time  
15\. After care must take place after punishment, no exceptions

Punishments:  
1\. Restriction or denial (exp: not allowed to go out for a discussed period of time)  
2\. Writhing lines  
3\. Extra shores, determined by the mistress  
4\. Time out or corner time  
5\. Lecture and discussion  
6\. Corporal punishment

Boundaries  
1\. No hitting the face  
2\. No punishment during anger  
3\. No withholding food of water  
4\. No public humiliation  
5\. No punishment without talking first  
6\. No permanent marks

By signing this contract, the mistress vows to protect, cherish and nurture her pet. She will ensure her pets wellbeing and guide her towards her goals. The mistress will protect and care for her pet under any circumstance. The mistress will guide her pet with peace and respect.

By signing this contract, the submissive vows to serve and cherish her mistress. She will follow her mistress direction with pride and confidence. The submissive escapes a life directed by her mistress and in return find peace and respect

Sign mistress; sign submissive;

Narcissa just read the last part before Hermione walks back into the room with to cups of thee. She hands one to Narcissa and sits down next to her. ‘’Have you read it all? Narcissa gives a small nod but doesn’t look up from the papers.

‘’Do you have any questions or something you want to change?’’

Narcissa shakes her head but otherwise gives no indication of having understood the question. Hermione puts down her thee mug and squats down in front of Narcissa. She takes the mug from her hands and after putting it down takes Narcissa’s hands in hers. ‘’Normally I would want a verbal answer from you, but I think it’s all a bit overwhelming. So, I suggest that we leave the contract like this if you approve and that we revisit it if one of us changes our mind about something. How does that sound?’’

‘’That sounds good, thank you. C-could we start now?’’ she looks away a bit embarrassed at her eagerness. She feels a hand on her cheek once more and she looks back at Hermione. One look at Hermione’s warm brown eyes melt all her nerves away. Hermione grabs her wand ‘’accio pencil’’.  
It lands on the table next to the contract, Hermione grabs it and in a neat handwriting signs the contract. She smiles before handing the pencil to Narcissa who does the same. Hermione can see her hand shaking a bit, she places her hand in between Narcissa’s shoulders and gently rubs up and down to try and calm her a bit. When she’s done Hermione picks it up from the table. She opens the drawer of the small table next to the couch and exchanges it for a black box. She places it next to her before turning around, grabbing a pillow and lying it on the ground in front of her. 

‘’Kneel for me please’’ 

Narcissa looks confused for a moment before she catches on. She gets down from the couch and kneels in front of Hermione. ‘’Spine straight, hands on your knees with the palms up.’’ Narcissa does as she’s told, she lets out a breath and tries to relax a bit. Hermione picks up a beautiful collar from the box and shows it to her. ‘’I had this made for you after I heard about the program, it arrived yesterday. I want to put it on you as a promise to protect and guide you and as a token of your trust and submission.’’ Narcissa looks at her and softly nods. ‘’I need to hear you say it Cissa.’’

‘’Yes please’’

Hermione opens de collar with what she assumes is a silent spell. ‘’Hold your hair up for me please’’  
Narcissa does as asked and Hermione places the collar around her neck. The silver is cold against her skin, but it warms quickly. She feels the tingling of magic and she feels Hermione’s hands leave her.  
Narcissa runs her fingers over the collar for a bit before smiling at Hermione.

‘’Feels good, not to tight?’’

She shakes her head before reminding herself that she needs to answer her mistress. ‘’N-no it’s not to tight, it’s beautiful.’’ Hermione grins at her ‘’A beautiful collar for a beautiful pet.’’ This makes Narcissa blush before shyly looking away. 

‘’I want you to stay like this for a few minutes and let everything sink in. I’m going to go upstairs and get your clothes for when the Auror arrives. Please use this time to think of a safe word, one that you will use if you no longer feel safe of respected.’’

‘’Yes, miss’’

Narcissa bows her head in a show of submission. She fully expects Hermione to leave the room but flinches a bit when she feels a soft hand under her chin. She lifts her head as the silent command is clear and stares up into does warm honey brown eyes. ‘’When we are alone you may call me Hermione. You will keep your chin high but your eyes down, you are my submissive and proud to be so. I want to be able to look at that gorgeous face of yours at all times.’’ Narcissa’s mouth falls open a bit as she stares after Hermione who leaves the room.

When Hermione finally comes back down she is pleased to see Narcissa still kneeling. She has her eyes closed and looks relaxed. She must have heard her enter because she opens her eyes. Hermione sits down in front of her again and places the clothes she picked out on her lap.

‘’Did you think of a safe word sweetheart?’’

‘’Yes Hermione, it’s Horcrux.’’

‘’Very well, if you use it I will stop what we are doing completely. We will talk about what happened and we will decide how we move on. If this happens during a punishment it will not mean you will not be punished. We will talk and decide from there if we continue the punishment of revisit the type of punishment alright?’’

‘’Yes Hermione’’

‘’Please stand up and strip, I’ll help you get dressed. After that we will have some dinner, I want you to kneel next to me during dinner.’’

Narcissa seems a bit hesitant to comply with the command. Trust still needs to be build between them and this is a bit scary. Hermione grabs both her hands and softly pulls Narcissa up. Hermione lets go of her hands and begin to unbutton Narcissa’s dress. She pushes it of her shoulders, and it lands softly on the ground. Hermione helps her pull the underdress over her head, this leaves Narcissa in only her underwear. This is the first time Hermione really sees the extend of trauma that Azkaban has caused her. Hermione can clearly see her ribs and her hips are jutting out a bit, she is littered with bruises and scrapes. Narcissa sees Hermione looking her up and down, she feels very self-conscious and looks away shyly.

Hermione picks up a t-shirt from the small pile of clothes. She went with her muggle clothes, there simple and take some power away from Narcissa. ‘’Arms up’’ Narcissa complies and Hermione pulls the shirt over her head. It’s a plain white cotton shirt and it looks a bit out of place on Narcissa. It has a v-neckline which shows off her collar beautifully. Next are some sweatpants, she holds them low so Narcissa can step into them easily. Narcissa looks at her funny and it occurs to Hermione that Narcissa most likely has never seen these before. ‘’Step into them please’’ Narcissa’s confusion is evident but she complies, nonetheless. ‘’Good girl’’ Narcissa blushes at her and a small smile plays on her lips.

Hermione picks up the pillow from the floor before taking Narcissa’s hand again and leads her to the kitchen. Minnie has already set the table and cooked dinner; Hermione places the pillow next to her chair. ‘’Kneel for me please’’ She kneels a bit stiffly and as she relaxes on the pillow she feels Hermione’s hand in her hair. Hermione starts eating and feeds Narcissa some dinner, there peaceful little bubble is broken by the ringing of the wards. 

‘’That should be our Auror, stay here. I’m going to let them in, do not talk unless spoken to.’’ 

Hermione bends down and places a kiss on her forehead before leaving the room. When she comes back, she walks in with no one another then Tonks. Hermione walks to Narcissa and takes a seat, when she doesn’t see Tonks following she turns to look. Tonks is staring at Narcissa and Hermione can feel Narcissa starting to squirm a bit. ‘’Aren’t you coming Tonks?’’ She startles a bit ‘’Yeah sorry about that.’’

‘’Alright, let’s get started. I have Narcissa’s wand with me and some paperwork that needs to be filled out.’’

‘’That’s alright, you can ask anything you want. Let me get some thee ready while you ask us what you want to know.’’

‘’I need to know where Narcissa will be working and your uhm… arrangement.’’

‘’She will be working with me at the ministry after my vacation, she needs to get a bit more rest anyway. And I think our arrangement is quite obvious don’t you think?’’

Tonks looks at Narcissa and sees the silver and green collar around her neck but doesn’t say anything. She nods her head and writs it down, before looking at Hermione again.

‘’I see, we have a schedule for the counsler ready for you. She is going to come in once a month and check on you progress as well as a wand check. I on the other hand will be visiting once a week for the next few months. Your and our main objective right now is getting Narcissa back into the community again. Maybe you can take her with you if you teach Ancient Runes at Hogwarts next year, it will be good for her.’’

Narcissa’s head snaps up at that, Hermione hadn’t told her about that. She doesn’t know if she is ready to be the talk of the wizarding community again. Hermione looks at Narcissa and sees that she is starting to panic. Hermione looks angry at Tonks before taking quick straight towards Narcissa and crouching down next to her. Hermione rubs her back a bit, but she doesn’t calm down.

‘’You haven’t told her yet did you?’’

‘’What gave it away Tonks? Are you kidding me right now?’’

‘’I’m sorry…’’

‘’Could you finish the thee while I do damage control.’’

Hermione doesn’t wait for an answer and turns back to Narcissa ‘’It’s alright, slow your breathing for me please.’’

Narcissa shakes her head and pulls away from Hermione ‘’Don’t touch me!’’  
‘’Calm down, come on it’s okay’’

‘’No, it’s not, when were you going to tell me? You want me to trust you but you’re not trusting me.’’

Narcissa starts crying and her breath is getting shallower. Hermione gets the feeling something else is going on besides not telling her. ‘’I decide when I tell you and if I tell you something. And I haven’t made a decision yet so there was nothing to tell. I do not appreciate your tone with me, and I would like you to fix it.’’

Before Narcissa can answer she is silenced by Hermione who puts her hand up. ‘’Do not jump to conclusions! If you had waited you would have heard me telling Tonks the same thing. Now I get that it scared you a bit, but we promised to trust each other. I want you to go to that corner over there, face the wall and calm down as well as think how this could have been avoided. I will call you in a few minutes and then we will talk.’’

Narcissa is still breathing a bit quick and looks at Hermione baffled, but the look in her eyes prompts her to doe as told. When she stands up Hermione tells her ‘good girl’ and she directs her to the corner. Hermione keeps looking at her to make sure she does as told; she is startled out of her gaze by Tonks who puts the thee down in front of her.

‘’You seem to have this dynamic al figured out’’

‘’Don’t Tonks…’’

‘’I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to start a fight.’’

‘’Well try and be a bit more considered and keep your nose out of my business. It’s still new and your not helping by giving her more stress.’’

‘’I’ll keep that in mind.’’ Tonks finishes the report before standing up ‘’it looks like you got everything under control. You both pas your first evaluation, contact me if you need anything and I will see you in a weeks’ time.’’ Tonks hands Hermione Narcissa’s wand before leaving, they hear the door close and Hermione slumps into here chair. She looks over a Narcissa who is still in the corner. She has calmed down a bit, but her shoulders still shake a bit with tears.

‘’Narcissa, come here please.’’

Hermione sees her hang her head before making her way over. She stands before Hermione but doesn’t look her in the eye. Hermione takes her time looking at her before pulling her down to sit on her lap. She hugs Narcissa close and just like that the floodgates open again and Narcissa starts sobbing. ‘’Shh… it’s alright, your alright.’’ Hermione rocks her and cuddles her a bit but Narcissa doesn’t let up on the crying.

‘’Heé, what’s going on that pretty little head of yours? What has you so upset, can’t just be my part time job offer at Hogwarts.’’

She shakes her head and clings to Hermione ‘’I-I’m s-s-sorry-y…’’ Hermione rubs her back ‘’What are you sorry for sweetheart?’’

‘’I didn’t listen t-to y-you and I-I-I broke the r-rules. Please don’t punish m-me… I-I just got s-scared’’ she sobs before hiding her face back in the crook of Hermione’s neck.

‘’Oh honey, is that what has you so worried?’’

Narcissa lets out a choked sound, Hermione chuckles a bit. ‘’What do you think that corner time was sweetheart?’’

This does make her look up at Hermione ‘’What?’’

‘’I send you to the corner to calm down and think about what happened. After a little while I call you to me and we talk it over and only if I think that you haven’t learnt your lesson of if you really misbehaved will I move on to further punishment. But you took your punishment like a good girl, now we talk about it and you’ll be forgiven alright?’’

‘’R-really…?’’

‘’Cissa, what did you thinks was going to happen?’’

‘’Lucius w-would send me away a-and punish me later whenever he had company and I stepped out of line… I t-thought…’’

‘’Alright listen to me. I’m not going to promise you that you’ll never be punished after a timeout, but I can promise you that we will always talk before that and you can always use your safe word. You don’t have to be the perfect doll anymore, if you step out of line I will guide you back. A punishment may hurt, be uncomfortable or annoying and boring but I’ll be there and after that all is forgiven.’’

Narcissa nod her head and sniffles a bit. Her sobs have calmed down and the only evidence of her distress are her wet cheeks and puffy eyes. Hermione wipes her tears away before smiling at her.

‘’No more tears, are you tired?’’ Narcissa nod her head before yawning 

‘’Yeah thought so, let’s get you upstairs and into a nice hot bath. After which we go to bed, it’s been a long day.’’

Hermione helps her to the bathroom and get everything ready. Hermione wants to leave her to it but Narcissa askes her to stay. They get into the bath together and after about a half an hour Hermione can see Narcissa dropping into sleep. She helps her get out and into some pajamas. They drop into bed and Narcissa is almost instantly asleep. Hermione follows soon after thinking about tomorrow, maybe they could go to Diagon Alley for a bit of shopping.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione’s night has been horrible at best, Narcissa keeps waking her with her tossing and turning as well as yelling and moaning. She was able to comfort her and get her to get back to sleep, that was until a particular nasty nightmare. Narcissa bolted upright letting out a scream, she starts hyperventilating and when Hermione touches her Narcissa freaks out. She scrambles of the bed and into the corner of the room. She is crying heavily, and she doesn’t seem to recognize where she is. Hermione gets of the bed and makes her way over to her very slowly. But when she seems to get close Narcissa pushes herself more into the corner and lets out what sounds like whines between her sobs.

‘’Hehe, it’s okay shhh…’’ She puts out her hands towards Narcissa very slowly. But when she freaks out more and starts looking around for a way-out Hermione stays where she is. 

‘’Please… p-please…’’

‘’It’s okay, Cissa’’ she tries again to reach her, but she pulls away again.

‘’Don’t please… d-don’t h-hurt me. I’ll be good I p-promise’’

‘’Cissa look at me, nobody is going to hurt you.’’ She just shakes her head and starts crying louder

‘’I’ll be a good girl, promise. I’ll be good, I’ll be good’’ she starts rocking a bit and when after a few minutes her distress didn’t let up Hermione decided to just go too her. With one move she raps Narcissa in her arms, she screams and tries to get away, but Hermione holds her tight. Hermione rocks her and whispers sweet nothings in her ear and after a while Narcissa starts to come down from her panic attack.

‘’That’s its breath, good girl. In… out… good, that’s good. You’re doing very good sweetheart, you’re okay’’

‘’M-mistress’’ the whisper is so soft Hermione almost missed it.

‘’There you are, how are you feeling baby.’’

‘’I-I don’t, what happened…’’

‘’You had a nightmare and woke up in a panic attack, do you remember the nightmare?’’

‘’Lucius screwed-up an assignment and… and I got punished for it’’

She is wet with sweat and Hermione thinks she might have a slight fever. She is still shaking but Hermione can feel her sagging against her. Hermione looks over to the bed and sees that the sheets will need to be cleaned, poor thing. Narcissa looks the same way and her eyes fall on the wet spot on the bed. ‘’I’m sorry… I’m so sorry, please don’t be mad I-I’ll clean it up.’’ Hermione holds her tight when she tries to get up ‘’Shh, it’s alright. First we are going to get you cleaned up and comfortable. I’m going to fill the bath for you and while you relax I’ll clean up.’’

‘’No, it’s my mess, I need to clean it’’ She tries to get up again, but Hermione won’t let her.

‘’No, you won’t, you are going to bath and relax after which we are going back to sleep. Nod if you understand’’

‘’B-but I-I…’’

‘’Narcissa, do you understand?’’ Hermione repeats a bit firmer but still very gentle. She nods her head ‘’Good girl, come on let’s get you cleaned up.’’ Hermione helps her up and walks with her to the bathroom, after Narcissa is in the bath Hermione goes back to the bedroom and cleans everything up with a quick spell. While Narcissa is still in the bath Hermione goes to her study and collects a dreamless sleep potion. When she gets back to the bedroom Narcissa is sitting on the bed with her hands in her lap. Hermione walks over to her and kneels down in front of her. 

‘’I got you a dreamless sleep potion, it will help you get a bit of rest. We’ll figure something long term out tomorrow.’’ Narcissa takes it from her and drowns it in one go. It takes effect immediately; she looks at Hermione a bit drowsy. Hermione takes her hands and helps her back into bed, she wraps her up in the comfort of her arms and warm blanket. They go back to sleep together, Hermione set the alarm for 10 o’clock that would still give them a few hours of sleep.

XXX

The alarm clock goes off and both woman bolt upright, Hermione looks around confused for a minute before her eyes land on the bedside table. She shuts off the alarm and looks over to Narcissa, she still looks a bit drowsy and tired. She is staring at the wall in front of the bed, Hermione lifts her hand and softly strokes her cheek with the back of her hand. Narcissa looks at her and leans into her hand a bit before closing her eyes again.

‘’You look tired sweetheart; do you want to sleep a bit more?’’

‘’Will you be there?’’ she almost whispers

‘’I’m sorry honey but I have some things to take care of’’

‘’Oh…’’ she looks disappointed 

‘’You can always come with me and take a nap after lunch. I think it will do you some good anyway.’’

‘’Where will we be going ma’am’’

‘’Diagon Alley’’

If there was a record time for getting a panic attack than Narcissa would have won it. She shakes her head violently before trying to get away from Hermione. Hermione grabs her and pulls Narcissa against her chest ‘’Don’t make me go, please’’

‘’I think it will be good for you, I want to take you out shopping.’’

She shakes her head ‘’I don’t want people to look at me or-or hurt me…’’

‘’Do you trust me? Do you trust me to keep you safe?’’

She takes a while to answer and Hermione is almost sure that she will tell her she doesn’t trust her. But Narcissa nod her head against her shoulder ‘’I trust you miss’’

‘’Good girl, well up you get. Please get dressed and I will see you downstairs, we will be using the floo.’’ Hermione hugs her tight before letting her go. She gets of the bed and Hermione leaves the room to get ready in the bathroom. 

After a long time and a lot of complaining from Hermione, Narcissa is finally ready to go. Hermione didn’t want to push her on this because going out for the first time is stressful enough as it is for her. They use to floo and land in the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione steps out first and holds out her hand for Narcissa to take a few seconds later. The moment she steps out everyone goes quiet and Hermione can see that she tries very hard not to let it affect her. Hermione rubs her thumb on the back of Narcissa’s hand, trying to comfort her a bit. They make their way over to a table in the corner and when they pass the owner, Hermione gives him a small nod and smile. They sit down and Narcissa sits a bit closer to Hermione than she had expected her to. Hermione can feel her hands trembling and she asks herself if she still thinks this was a good idea…

The owner walks over to them ‘’Hello Hannah, how are you? And how is Neville doing these days?’’ The look she gives Hermione makes her thinks she is not getting an answer, but after a brief silence she answers anyway ‘’Good we’re both good. Business is doing well, and Neville really likes teaching at Hogwarts. Rumor is that you may be his college very soon.’’

‘’I haven’t decided yet. I want to make sure Narcissa is settled first.’’ Without looking at her Hermione squeezes her hand. Hannah looks like she wants to say something but thought better of it.

‘’What can I get you Hermione?’’

‘’A butterbeer for me and some water for Narcissa please’’

They finish there drink and head out to Diagon Alley ‘’I thought we could go to Twilfitt and Tattings and get you some nice robes and new dresses’’

‘’You don’t have to; we could just go to Madam Malkin's…’’

‘’I recall an occasion where you very loudly stated to rather not shop there.’’ Hermione smiles a bit but when she doesn’t get one back she feels a bit concerned.

‘’What’s the matter, I thought you might like some new clothes for our new start?’’

‘’Yes, but Twilfitt and Tattings is very expensive and…’’

Hermione doesn’t let her finish; she turns around and looks at her before taking her face in both her hands. ‘’That’s not something for you to worry about now is it?’’ Narcissa looks at her for a moment before slowly shaking her head. ‘’No, I suppose not miss.’’

‘’I will spend any amount of money I like, and I will spoil you as much as I want’’ That makes her smile and Hermione is glad to see it. ‘’Now, was that your only concern.’’ She shakes her head again ‘’I thought not, tell me love’’ 

‘’It’s been a while since I have been there and with everything that has happened I-I’m not sure…’’ she doesn’t continue but Hermione doesn’t need her to, to understand that she is nerves to show her face after such a long time. A lot has happened and especially for people like her a lot has changed. ‘’I understand your hesitation, but I don’t want you to worry, you’re with me now alright’’

‘’Yes, Hermione’’

‘’Good now let’s go shopping’’

They walk into Twilfitt and Tattings and much like the Leaky Cauldron, everyone goes quiet. Someone who Hermione assume works there comes over to them. ‘’She is not welcome her’’ She looks over at Narcissa with a very angry look on her face. Hermione can feel Narcissa’s hand trembling a bit, but she tries not to show it. Hermione is not going to stand down so easily though.

‘’And why is that?’’

‘’We don’t sell to death eaters’’

‘’Well than it’s your lucky day because she is not. If you’ll excuse use than we will be fitting some dresses.’’ Hermione takes Narcissa’s hand and is about to pass the woman when she stands in Narcissa’s way.

‘’I’m not going to say it again, get out! No one wants you here!’’

‘’Lady listen to me I’m not in the mood! We’re going to go into the store and look at some new clothes. And if you’re not going to get out of our way than we are going to have a problem. And I don’t think you want a problem with the golden girl now do you?!’’

The woman hesitates for a minute but stands her ground ‘’You can do whatever you like but give me one reason why I should grant her the same curtesy?’’

‘’Because she is MINE!’’ Hermione spits at the woman. Narcissa can start to feel the anger radiating off of her, but the woman is still in between them so she can’t do anything to calm het down. She feels pride at her command, it feels good to belong to someone that protects you so fiercely. It gives her the feeling that she is worthy of the freedom she was given.

The woman looks at Narcissa for a moment and it doesn’t take her long to see the collar peek from under her coat. She looks baffled for a moment and just looks between the two woman.

‘’Now I’m not going to ask you again, get out of our way. We are going to look for some nice clothes and you are going to send someone else that is going to help us because it’s going to take a while. And I don’t want to see your face again.’’

The woman gets out of the way and as they make their way to the back of the store Hermione can hear some of the other woman in the store talking about her ‘how the mighty have fallen’ ‘should have left her in Azkaban’ ‘disgrace’. But when one particular nasty comment made one single tear roll down Narcisa’s left cheek, Hermione lost it. Hermione pulls out her wand and aims it straight at the woman’s face. ‘’Care to repeat that’’ everyone in the room freezes

When Hermione takes a good look at the woman she recognized her to be the mother of Pansy Parkinson. She feels Narcissa’s hand on her arm and hears her softly say to stop. The woman looks ashen but doesn’t repeat what she just said. ‘’I asked you if you wanted to repeat that, I don’t think I heard that right.’’

When she still doesn’t answer her Hermione holds her wand for a bit longer before lowering it. ‘’I see, a coward just like your daughter.’’ She looks around the room and everyone looks terrified. ‘’My friends and I fought and won the war so everyone could live in freedom. And the least you can do is show some respect. I think we showed everyone that we know what we’re doing. I understand trust still need to be build but at least trust me.’’ She turns to the mother of Pansy ‘’And I’ll speak to Kingsley about you, I think some charity work with the people in and just released from Azkaban will do you some good. Show you how lucky you were not to end up in there.’’

The woman pales a bit at that comment. She takes Narcissa’s hand and guides her towards the back of the store. While looking and fitting clothes Narcissa was smiling like it was the best day of her life, after everything she went through it probably is. They stay about an hour and leave with robes, four dresses, undergarments and some comfortable clothes such as pants and sweaters. 

‘’Shall we go and get something to eat at one of the cafés?’’

‘’That sounds lovely thank you’’

They locate a small café with not to many people and sit down at a table outside. The boy that takes there order doesn’t seem to recognize her nor Narcissa which is a good thing she supposes. It takes a while before they get there lunch and Hermione makes use of that time talking some things over.

‘’I got you something’’ Hermione bents down to her handbag and takes out a book, she puts it on the table in front of Narcissa. ‘’I got you a diary, I want you to start writing your nightmares in there, but I want you to rewrite the ends. When you wake up I want us to talk about it and after that you rewrite the end. We will talk about that end and recite it a bit, I hope you’ll start to believe the new ending and that the nightmare will go away.’’

‘’Thank you miss, it’s a nice gesture’’ she takes the diary and looks it over for a bit.

‘’I want you to keep sleeping with me that way I can keep a close I on you.’’ Hermione takes hold of her hands ‘’We’re going to get you trough this. Before bed we will do some breathing exercises and we’re going follow a sleeping schedule. I hope that will help reduce your nightmares.’’

Before Narcissa can say anything the waiter brings over there food. Hermione digs into it immediately but Narcissa just keeps looking at it. It takes a moment, but Hermione does notice ‘’Why aren’t you eating sweetheart?’’

‘’I was waiting for you to give me permission, ma’am…’’

Hermione puts down her het knife and fork and looks at Narcissa, but she is not looking back. ‘’Honey let’s get one thing straight, you’ll never have to wait or ask for permission to start eating. I order the food for us, so when you get it you may eat it. The only time I want you ta ask is if you want to eat something outside of our three meals a day. And that is just so I know what your eating and how much, that way I can check if you’re eating healthy.’’

Hermione can she her letting out a shallow breath before nodding ‘’Alright, thank you ma’am, I’m sorry…’’

‘’That’s alright, why don’t you enjoy your meal. After this we’ll go home and sleep some more.’’

Narcissa softly nods her head before picking up her fork and starts eating. After a few bites she looks at Hermione ‘’You’ll stay with me right?’’ Hermione looks at her and can see the uncertainty in her eyes, she is scared of sleeping alone. ‘’Of course, I will as long as you need me too and even after that.’’ They finish their meal and Hermione gives the waiter a tip before leaving. Hopefully they can get some sleep this time Hermione thinks to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

The last few weeks were much of the same. Hermione implemented a new sleeping routine and so far the nightmares have reduced a bit but sadly not enough. Narcissa has settled in as well as can be expected and today is her sessions with her therapist. Hermione will be joining as her mistress and she is thankful for that. Hermione has decided to take the job offer at Hogwarts for the next school year, but she does want to get some things straight. That is way she invited Minerva and Poppy for dinner tonight.

The nights of bad sleep are starting to take its toll and Hermione is not the only one who’s a bit irritated. She has been trying to cut Narcissa some slack but when her behavior went from huffing and rolling her eyes to being mean and rude she had enough.

‘’Cissa, we need to be at the therapist’s office in 1,5 hours. Why don’t you go and take a shower and I will get us some breakfast.’’

‘’no’’

Hermione turns around to look at her ‘’What did you say?’’

‘’No, I’m not going to take a shower because I’m not going to therapist’’

‘’Well I don’t think you have anything to say in the matter. So, go upstairs and take a shower and I will see you back with a new attitude.’’

‘’NO! I don’t want to go! A-and I won’t, you can’t make me!’’ She starts to walk away from but before she can get to far Hermione grabs her hand. Narcissa rips her hand away from her but in the process hits Hermione in the face. They both freeze and Narcissa can see Hermione’s eyes darkening.

‘’Narcissa, go to the corner right this instant! I’ve had it with your attitude, I get that your tired but so am I. You will not speak to me or anyone else like that, now go!’’

This was the first time since Narcissa has been with Hermione that she has been given consequences for something she did wrong. The moment Hermione raised her voice to say her name, her stomach sank; she became a bit pale, still frozen in place. She just stands there stiff as a board with wide eyes, now she done it! She didn’t mean to hit her it was an accident.

‘’Narcissa now. I want your nose in that corner!’’

Tears start to build up in her eyes and she sputters a bit. Narcissa is starting to panic, she had not been paying attention to her behavior today. And now she is facing her first punishment and to be honest she is terrified… Hermione doesn’t hear any footsteps and turns to take a look. Narcissa is still standing there frozen but now tears are starting to well up in her eyes and her lip is quivering. Hermione huffs a bit, not at Narcissa but at herself. She puts everything down and walks over to her very carefully. Narcissa puts her head down when she comes close. Hermione is standing right in front of her but Narcissa refuses to look up. ‘’Do you remember the rules Cissa?’’

‘’Y-yes ma’am’’

‘’Good, can you tell me what rules apply right now? Some you broke.’’

‘’I was rude to my mistress, I did not follow instructions fast and efficiently, I have been whining all day a-an a-and I-I hit you ma’am’’ she whispers 

‘’Good girl, thank you for being honest. One boundary is that there will be no punishment without talking first. I send you to the corner to think and calm down a bit. So, I want you to go to that corner and think. When your 15 minutes are up, we’ll talk about it.’’

‘’Yes ma’am’’ She whispers and starts to walk away. She looks so sad and shaken at the same time that Hermione breaks her own rule of standing firm, just this one time. Before Narcissa gets out of her reach she grabs her arm and pulls her into a hug. She hears Narcissa gasp but after a few tense seconds she relaxes in her arms and cuddles into her a bit.

‘’You’re a good girl. Take a deep breath for me, everyone makes mistakes sometimes. Can you be my brave girl and stay in the corner, we will talk when you’re done?’’

She sniffles a bit ‘’Yes ma’am’’

Hermione holds her for a moment longer before letting go. She holds her at arm’s length and looks her in the eye. Hermione gives her a comforting smile before turning her around and walking her over to the corner. ‘’15 minutes and don’t fidget’’

‘’Yes ma’am’’ 

Hermione looks at her for a moment longer before going upstairs. She lays some clothes down on the bed for Narcissa before starting the shower. Narcissa has been invited to go shopping by Draco but Hermione has decided that she will not be allowed to go as punishment for her behavior. Instead she will come with her to Gringotts to complete some final paperwork. She starts to packs some stuff she needs to take with her to the therapist and to Gringotts.

Hermione hasn’t met the therapist before, the only thing she knows is that she is called Lilla Roots. Tonks told her it would be good for Narcissa to go out instead of Lilla coming to them. Narcissa has been reluctant to go ever since there meeting with Tonks. She doesn’t want people to know her situation or to see her weak. But there is no other choice apart from going back to Azkaban and Hermione knows that that is the last thing Cissa wants.

She goes downstairs and looks over to the corner. Narcissa is still standing in it but she is softly swaying from side to side. Hermione thinks it is some sort of comfort mechanism. She walks over to the couch and sits down. Narcissa didn’t seem to notice her enter until Hermione calls her.

‘’I think we will have to work on your ability to stay still don’t you think?’’

She jumps a bit but doesn’t say anything back ‘’Come her Cissa’’. She turns around and walks over to where Hemione is sitting. Hermione points to the floor and Narcissa kneels in between her legs before looking down. Hermione stretches out her hand and softly places it under her chin to lift up her eyes. When there eyes meet Hermione can see the worry in them. Hermione lets a small smile play on her lips and she is pleased to see that is elevates some of the worry in her eyes.

‘’Did you get a change to think about what happened?’’

She just shrugs her shoulders before looking down again. Hermione gives her a moment but when she still doesn’t answer she lets out a deep huff. ‘’Alright then I talk, and you listen. I know you are uncomfortable with the fact that you have to talk to a stranger about all aspects of your life, but it is a requirement for your release. You can choose not to go but that would mean that you will have to go back to Azkaban…’’

That gets her attention because her head shoots up and she begins to shake her head. ‘’N-no don’t send me back!’’ Hermione holds up her hand to silence her, but she can se new tears in her eyes. ‘’I’m not going to send you back sweetheart, but I am telling you what will happen if you don’t go…’’

‘’I-I don’t like talking to people I don’t know, I’m sorry for my behavior miss…’’

‘’You’re forgiven but that is why we are talking about it right now. Why didn’t you just talk to me before disobeying, did you think I wouldn’t understand?’’

‘’I don’t know miss; I’ll try to do better…’’

Hermione strokes her left cheek with her hand before nodding her head. ‘’Alright, but you will be punished. I can’t have you behaving like that.’’ Narcissa stiffens ‘’You’ll not be going with Draco to go shopping, instead you will accompany me to Gringotts. There are some last papers that need to be filled. I talked to McGonagall and for the first few weeks you will sit in classes with me. We’ll see after that, maybe you can help Poppy. We can discuss this some more later; they’ll be here for dinner’’

‘’Please ma’am I don’t want them to see me…’’

‘’I know honey, but you’ll have to face the music sometime and the point of all of this is to reintegrate into society and how are you going to do that if you are avoiding just that.’’

‘’Can’t I just stay in your quarters, I’m yours after all’’

Hermione takes her hands and squeezes them softly. ‘’I’m afraid not. This is your punishment for being rude, if you behave I might consider letting you go shopping with Draco at the end of the week. Now go upstairs and take a shower please, I picked out your clothes already they are on the bed. You will wear everything I lead out for you. Make it quick, we really need to go.’’ Hermione bends down and places a soft kiss on her forehead. She feel Narcissa lean into it a bit before getting up and going upstairs. This is going to be a long day…

XXX

There sitting in a waiting room, Hermione can feel the anxiety rolling of off Narcissa. She is fidgeting and bouncing her legs a bit. But most of al she has not been looking at anything accept for her hands or the floor. She is waring her new dress and robes, they low cut so Hermione has a perfect view of her cleavage. And lets not forget her delicate neck with Hermione’s collar around it. Narcissa has been pulling at the collar of her robes the entire way in an effort to hide it. But the low cut makes it impossible, so she settled for not looking at anyone instead. Around her wrist are two identical silver bracelets. There magic inhibitors to make sure she can’t use any kind of magic, even if she get her hands on a wand. It’s protocol for the first few meetings to ware them but from what Hermione has heard they make you feel a bit weak. So, she is keeping an eye on Narcissa just in case.

The door opens and Miss Roots steps out ‘’Miss Black’’ Hermione stands up but Narcissa doesn’t do the same. ‘’Cissa’’ She doesn’t react, and Hermione turns to look at the therapist. ‘’Hi, I’m Hermione Granger and you must be Lillia Roots.’’

‘’Hello Miss Ganger, nice to meet you. Are you here to…’’ before she can finish the sentence Hermione answers ‘’Too accompany Narcissa during her sessions’’

‘’Ahh so you are…’’

‘’Yes’’ Miss roots looks at her for a bit before writing something down ‘’I see, please come in’’

Hermione looks back at Narcissa who is still sitting in her chare refusing to move. Hermione goes to stand in front of her before kneeling down to look her in the eyes. ‘’Come on Cissa lets not let her wait.’’ Narcissa looks at her and she can see the beginnings of fresh tears. ‘’Please don’t make me go’’ she whispers but before Hermione can answer Lillian does.

‘’Come on Miss Black we are not children anymore. If your not coming in I’ll just make a note that you refuse counseling and…’’

‘’Miss Roots, Lillia, can I have a word with you. In private’’

The moment Lillia started to speak she could feel Narcissa shutting herself down more. Hermione stands up before dropping a kiss on top of her head. ‘’I’ll be right back sweetheart; can you think of a topic you are comfortable to talk about?’’ Hermione feels her nod her head ‘’Good’’

She turns around before walking past Lillia and into her office. She hears the door close and turns around. Lillia has an annoyed look on her face but that disappears a bit when she sees the pissed of look of one Hermione Granger. ‘’Do you have any idea what you just did? It cost me weeks to get her to trust me enough to come here. You don’t even know her yet and your already making assumptions you’re not supposed to make!’’

‘’Now Miss Granger in all fairness…’’

‘’Ohh you want to talk about fairness, how about not judging someone right from the start. You decided yourself that you wanted this job, that you want to help people like her. Well why don’t you do your job and I’ll do mine! You have no idea who she is and what she has been trough.’’

‘’I read her file.’’

‘’Yes, so did I but you know what the difference is? I know not everything is in there and do you want to know how I know that? Because I have been living with her and I’ve seen her go trough the most horrifying night terrors I’ve seen since Harry.’’

Lillia looks down before meeting Hermione’s eyes again. ‘’I don’t know everything yet and you know even less then I do. So why don’t you show some kindness and patience and help us through this! She is not going back to Azkaban and that is final. I don’t want to hear that sentence ever again do you hear me?!’’ Lillian tilts her head to the side a bit and for a long moment looks Hermione up and down.

‘’You really care about her don’t you?’’

‘’Yes, I don’t look at all the bad and make an assumption without the facts. You should try it some time.’’ Hermione bites out. Lillian lets out a breathy laugh before clapping her hands.

‘’What are you smiling about, you think this is some kind of joke?!’’

‘’I most certainly do not miss Granger. I wanted to see your reaction and I think I got a perfect result.’’

Hermione is taken aback by that before looking at Lillia. ‘’It was a test wasn’t it?’’

She smiles at Hermione ‘’Yes, that it was. I wanted to see how you would react, and you surpassed my expectations.’’

Hermione huffs a but before putting her hand to her forehead ‘’You people give me a headache…’’

‘’I’m sorry about that but I wanted to see what your intentions are. A reaction like that you can’t fake. Now before we go out there and get Miss Black, is there anything I should be aware off?’’

‘’Like what?’’

‘’Topics that I better avoid for now, you mention night terrors. Does she have other problems, rage, anxiety?’’

‘’We haven’t really talked about anything so topics to avoid I wouldn’t know. No problems with rage, but she does get scared, insecure and anxieties a lot of the times. But something I do know is that she can not be pushed. If you push her she will fight you tooth and nail…’’

‘’The collar was a bit of a problem wasn’t it?’’ she laughs

‘’Yeah, you could say that…’’

Lillia walks to the door and signals for Hermione to follow her. They walk into the waiting room again and Lillia walks over to Narcissa. Hermione sees her stiffen a bit bus she doesn’t say anything. ‘’Hello mis Black, I’m Lillia Roots but you can call me Lillia. I’m sorry for my behavior just now, I wanted to test Hermione’s intentions towards you. Do you think we can start over again and talk for a bit?’’ 

She doesn’t say anything back but before Hermione can intervene, Lillia hold up her hand to silence her. She squats down in front of Narcissa and places her hand on he knee. ‘’How about we all go inside my office and I make us all some tea and we’ll see how it goes from there’’

Still a bit scared about being send beck to that awful place, Narcissa agrees by nodding her head. Lillia stand up and walks into her office. Meanwhile Hermione leads Narcissa through the door before closing it behind her.


End file.
